Matsu family
The Matsu are a tall, proud family, who rarely dye their dark hair like others in their clan. Their ancestress, the Lady Matsu was the last to join the Kami Akodo, and she was the only follower Akodo sought out. Marriage and the Matsu When a man marries into the Matsu family, he takes the Matsu name, and all men who marry outside of the family must forever forsake their Matsu name. The Lady Matsu began this tradition upon her wedding day, when she married the fourth follower of Akodo. It is said that Akodo came to her and asked why she chose this man of him, and she replied "For if I marry you, I will be the wife of Akodo. If I marry him, then he shall be the husband of Matsu". The fifth house of the Lion, who were recorded only briefly in only the earliest Ikoma family texts, were completely absorbed into the Matsu. Temprement of the Matsu Whereas members of the Akodo family are said to be the brain of the Lion, the Matsu are said to be the heart, for it is the Matsu who charge onto the battleground and direct the troops. All Matsu are hot-tempered, emotional, strong willed and intractable, just like their founder, but they are also highly courageous, loyal, dedicated and feirce. The Matsu are the epitomy of every other Clan's veiw of the Lion, good and bad. Leadership among the Matsu Matsu leaders are chosen more for their skill with a katana and combat prowess than their ability to break down an enemy strategy. As has been shown time and again, even the best laid plans often fall like rice paper to a katana when faced with the furious charge of the Matsu. In addition to this fire within, the Matsu live for the purity of honor. The Matsu believe that the purity of a samurai's soul is often as potent a weapon as his blade. Often, with the Matsu's ancestors guiding his blade, a samurai's purity of soul becomes more important, for even the dullest blade will cut deeper than the sharpest blade that has been turned aside. The Matsu ancestors will guide the killing blow and guard the samurai from harm if he is filled with a pure, noble soul. Place of the Matsu Since the beginning, the Matsu have stood beside the Akodo family, providing the Akodo's tactical foresight with the feirceness to succeed. There have been time when the leadership of the clan has been uneasy, and even open anarchy between the two houses. The Matsu family represent some of the greatest warriors in Rokugan, and not even the Crab ignore the threat presented by the mighty Matsu army. No sane man would ever knowingly question the honor of a Matsu, for honor is more than a word and more than a record of a person's standing in the Empire. To a Matsu, honor is the link that ties them to their ancestors, and the blood that links them to their oath. Since the first Matsu, they have never faltered in their duty to protect the Empire. Matsu Daimyo The following is a listing of the known daimyo of the Matsu family: Major References Way of the Lion Pages 34-36. Category:Lion Clan Leaders Category:Lion Clan Families